Kleines Sensibelchen
by Nessi-chan
Summary: Also ich sag mal so: in dieser Geschichte ist Veggie nicht... ganz SO wie immer XD naja schaut es eucht doch einfach mal (bitte) selber an
1. Das böse hat einen Namen

Hi Leute!   
  
Pairing: Vegoku  
  
Kommentar: Wie ihr seht bin ich neu auf dieser super geilen Seite dahinschmelz und da ich schon so viele FFs zu Vegoku gelesen habe, dachte ich mir ich versuche es auch mal. -.-  
  
Wie ich auf diese Idee kam dürft ihr mich nicht fragen mein Hirn produziert in der Regel sowieso die seltsamsten Dinge. irre blick  
  
Disclaimer: Alle gehören Akira zusammenbrech und ich habe sie mir nur... ausgeliehen g  
  
Widmung: Ich widme sie meiner kleinen Maus DarkVegeta und allen die diese FF lesen. freu  
  
Also dann wünsche ich euch mal viel Spaß   
  
Teil 1  
  
"Buulmaaaa!!!! Komm her. Sofort!", schrie Vegeta durchs ganze Haus. Bulma, welche gerade an einer neuen Erfindung rumhantierte, kam wütend in die Küche gestampft. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" - "Hilf mir! Da ist eine Fliege! Rette mich!" – "Wo siehst du denn hier eine Fliege?" – "Da hinten." Vegeta zeigte mit seinem Finger ans andere Ende des Raumes, wo irgendwo eine Obstfliege folg. "Ticks du noch ganz richtig? Das ist eine stink normale Obstfliege! Die hat vor dir mehr Angst als du vor ihr!" – "Sie wollte mich aber beißen." – "Das geht schlecht, denn Fliegen haben keine Zähne, sondern einen "Saugrüssel"." – "Dann... dann wollte sie mich halt aufsaugen." – "Das geht auch nicht, denn dafür ist ihr "Rüssel" zu klein." – "Sie wollte mich aber angreifen." – "Mensch Junge, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen." – "Ich habe aber viel zu große Angst. Bring du sie um." – "Ist ja schon gut. Dann mach ich es halt." Gesagt, getan. Bulma lief 'ne Zeit lang hinter der Flieg her bis sie, sie mit den Händen zerschlug. "Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", schrie Bulma ihn genervt an. Weinend rannte Vegeta zu Bulma und viel ihr um den Hals. "Ich danke dir, du hast mich gerettet.", schluchzte er. "Ist ja schon gut. Jetzt ist alles wieder gut, aber das nächste mal rufst du mich nicht! Versprochen?" – "Ja, versprochen! Ich werde mir mühe geben." Ja, ja das sagt er immer und was wird draus? Nichts, rein gar nichts. Im Gegenteil es wird immer schlimmer. Egal bei was oder wem, er dreht durch. Außer bei... "Vegeta ich muss mal kurz weg, es wäre nett wenn du mich jetzt wieder loslassen würdest. Abgesehen davon sind wir nicht mehr zusammen." – "Aber was ist wenn die Fliege noch lebt? Was soll ich dann machen?" Vegeta packte die Panik und Bulma wurde zusehends genervter. "Ganz ruhig DIE ist tot und falls sie noch leben sollte, was ich bezweifele, dann feuere doch einen Ki-Blast ab! Das kannst du wohl ja noch, oder?" Bevor Vegeta jedoch was erwidern konnte, entriss Bulma sich der Umarmung und ging aus der Küche.   
  
Bei Vegeta:  
  
´Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie sieht sie nicht tot aus. Im Gegenteil die sieht noch putz munter aus´ Na ja von der Fliege ist zwar nicht mehr als ein Haufen Matsch übrig, aber klein Veggie hat ja vor fast allem Angst. ´DA!!! Da war was, die Fliege hat sich bewegt. AHHHH!!! Sie lebt doch noch ich wusste es.´ eindeutig Hallos Dann kam was kommen musste. Man hörte einen lauten Knall und von der Fliege war nun weniger als Matsch übrig. ´Ha der habe ich es jetzt aber gezeigt. Tja mit mir legt sich keiner ungestraft an.´ wer es glaubt wird selig -.- Mit erhobenem Hauptes ging Vegeta zum Kühlschrank, nahm sich die hälfte des Inhaltes und setze sich an den Tisch. 'So viel Anstrengung '  
  
Bei Bulma:  
  
Manchmal könnte ich ihn umbringen. sorry aber so was kann einen wirklich nerven Der und sein dummes "Hilfe ich habe Angst" oder "Rette mich" einfach zum Kotzen. Ist ja auch egal, wenn mein Plan aufgeht dann habe ich mindestens 1-2 Wochen ruhe und kann mich dann endlich voll und ganz auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.´ "Ja Hallo? Chichi am Telefon." Als Chichis Stimme erklang wurde Bulma zurück in die Realität gerissen. "Äh...Ja Hallo! Ich bin es Bulma!" – "HI Bulma. Wie geht es dir?" – "Mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut. Mal davon abgesehen das mich Vegeta wegen jedem Scheiß ruft." – "Was ist? Redest du mit mir?" Ertönte es aus der Küche. "Nein das tue ich nicht. Ich rede mir Chichi und jetzt lass mich in ruhe." – "Oh! Entschuldigung das wusste ich nicht.", gab Vegeta mit einer angeschlagenen Stimme von sich, widmete sich aber gleich wieder seinem Essen. "Manchmal könnte ich ihn einfach nehmen und gegen die Wand schmeißen. Und, wie geht es dir?" – "Nun wie soll es mir gehen? Bernd ihr neuer ist halt ein Trottel deshalb einen Trottel Namen, sorry an alle Bernds ° geht mir langsam aber sicher auf den Senkel. Eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen Leute die ein bisschen mehr im Kopf haben als andere, dieser Typ ist jedoch die Krönung. Tag ein Tag aus darf ich mir irgend so einen Professor-Schrott anhören den ich nicht verstehe." – "ICH kann nicht verstehen wie du es mit diesem Typen aushältst. Ich hätte diesen Typen schon längst hochkant Raus geschmissen." – "Weißt du, ich glaube das mache ich auch, denn langsam drehe ich durch." Beide Frauen begangen zu lachen sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über ihre Freunde und Ex-Männer , bis Bulma sich daran erinnerte weshalb sie Chichi eigentlich angerufen hatte. "Du Chichi, weißt du vielleicht ob Goku-san sich inzwischen schon ein Telefon zugelegt hat?" – "Soweit ich weiß hat er eins. Warum?" – "Ach nur so, hast du auch seine Nummer?" – "Ja warte kurz........Also: 53162 röchel" – "Danke dir. Was ich noch fragen wollte, wann hast du mal wieder Zeit? Wir könnten ja ein wenig in die Stadt gehen, oder so?" – "Hört sich gar nicht schlecht an. Wie wäre es mit Morgen?" – "Das müsste gehen. Also dann bis Morgen." – "Ja bis Morgen", und damit legten beide auf.  
  
So jetzt muss ich nur noch Goku-san anrufen und ihm davon überzeugen das er hier schlafen soll´ Bulma wählte seine Nummer und wartete darauf das jemand abhob. "Tut. Tut." Ein völlig gestresster Goku rannte zum Telefon und hob ab. "Ja! ´mampf´ Wer ischen da?" – "Hi ich bin es Bulma!" – "´schluck´ Ah. Hi Bulma wie geht es dir?" – "Mir geht es ganz gut und selbst?" – "Kann mich nicht beschweren, nur die Sache mit dem Kochen bekomme ich nicht geregelt, aber ich mach das schon... irgendwie." – "O.k. dann ist ja gut. Was ich dich fragen wollte: hättest du Lust eine Zeit lang bei uns zu wohnen, sagen wir 1-2 Wochen?" – "Ich weiß nicht?" ´Dacht ich mir, aber ich bin vorbereitet...´ "Von mir aus kannst du soviel essen wie und wann du willst." ´Also wenn DAS nicht hilft´ "Bulma, wann soll ich kommen?" – "Du bist mir vielleicht einer." ´gewonnen fg´ "Sorry, aber du weißt ja , bei Essen kann ich halt nie nein sagen und in meiner derzeitigen Lage tue ich fast alles für ein gescheites Essen." – "Wenn du möchtest kann du schon Heute kommen?" ´Je früher desto besser´ "O.k. ich packe nur noch meine Sachen zusammen und dann komme ich. Ähm... Bulma könntest du vielleicht etwas zu Essen für mich machen wenn ich komme? Denn das, was ich hier versuche zu essen ist so gut wie verbrannt." – " Kann ich machen. Also dann bis gleich." – "Super, danke dir. Bis gleich."  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt 


	2. Ich habe Hunger

Hi Leutchen   
  
Ich mache es kurz:  
  
Viiiilen dank bei Izumi und Lavendelfür ihre Kommis beide GAAAAAANZ doll knuddel  
  
Ich wünsche euch noch viel spßa und hier geht es weiter   
  
Teil 2  
  
Goku flitzte durch die Wohnung und packte die wichtigsten Teile, neben seinem GI so was wie Unterwäsche, Zahnbürste und ein paar normale Sachen, ein.   
  
´Würde mich ja schon interessieren warum sie mich so plötzlich fragt ob ich Lust hätte eine weile bei ihnen zu wohnen. Ich werde sie gleich mal fragen.´   
  
Goku räumte noch einwenig auf boah so was kann der und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Capsule Corporation.  
  
Bulma hatte sich während dessen schon in die Küche begeben, um das Essen zu machen.   
  
Vegeta war schon längst fertig mit seinem Snack und hatte sich in sein Zimmer verzogen. Während Bulma so ins Kochen vertieft war , bekam sie das Klingeln an der Tür gar nicht mit. Eigentlich brauchte sie das auch nicht, denn Vegeta kam, wie ein geölter Blitz, die Treppe hinunter gestürmt, rannte zur Tür und riss diese auf. ich sagte ja Vegeta ist nicht wie sonst „KAKAROTT!!!" Freude strahlend schmiss Vegeta sich Goku um den Hals und blieb da auch erst mal.   
  
„Äh... äh... Hi Vegeta! Wie geht es dir?", fragte nun ein völlig perplexer Goku, welcher die Welt nicht mehr verstand. O.k. er kannte Vegeta und sein Verhalten, aber SO schlimm war es noch NIE.   
  
„Na ja nicht so gut, denn eine blutrünstige Fliege wollte mich aufsaugen, aber Bulma hatte mich gerettet. Außerdem bist du   
  
ja jetzt hier und beschützt mich." Jetzt wusste Goku gar nicht mehr was er sagen sollte, da er mit SOWAS nicht gerechnet hatte, versuchte er einen halbwegs gescheiten Satz zustande zu bringen. „Ähm.... ähm.... ich... werde... dich jetzt.... be.... beschützen, ganz ruhig." zu wem sagt er das? zu sich oder zu Vegeta?   
  
Der halbwegs gescheite Satz glich zwar eher einem dämlichen gestottere, dass war den beiden aber schei... egal.   
  
Besonders Vegeta, denn dieser freute sich immer noch, wie ein kleines Kind, über Gokus erscheinen und übertraf, mit seinem Gehstrahle, sogar eine 1000 Watt Birne g.  
  
Bulma, welche alles mitgehört hatte, wurde zusehends stolzer auf sich.   
  
´Ha, jetzt wird Vegeta nur noch an Goku-san hängen und ich kann in aller Ruhe weiter Arbeiten. Denn wenn Vegeta meint ich würde nicht sehen was da abgeht, kennt er mich nicht besonders gut. Selbst ein Blinder auf Krücken würde sehen was da abgeht. Ich wundere mich nur warum Goku-san noch nichts bemerkt hat, denn so naiv ist selbst er nicht, oder doch?... Ist ja auch egal. Fest steht, dass Vegeta ihn nicht nur anhimmelt oder als großen Beschützer sieht, sondern auch unsterblich in ihn verliebt ist. Weil wie seine Augen jedes Mal leuchten wenn Goku-san kommt und wie er sich auch in seiner Gegenwart verhält, ist es nicht schwer zu übersehen das er ihn liebt. Ich hoffe nur das seine Liebe auch erwidert wird, denn Goku-san ist ja nicht so sentimental und offenherzig wie Vegeta, und deshalb kann man nicht so richtig sagen wie es mit seinen Gefühlen, Vegeta gegenüber, aussieht. Ich wünsche den beiden aber alles Glück der Welt und hoffe das sie zueinander finden.´   
  
toll jetzt fange ich auch noch an so ein schnulziges Zeug zu schreiben...Wo soll das noch enden? heul, aber mal sehen was die Jungs machen...hehehe  
  
„Vegeta könntest du mich wieder loslassen, du bist nämlich ganz schön schwer musst du wissen. Außerdem habe ich einen Höllischenhunger." Und um seine Worte zu verdeutlichen, meldete sich auch sein Magen zu Worte.   
  
Das hatte aber keine große Wirkung bei Vegeta, im Gegenteil, er schmiegte sich nur noch näher an ihn und verstärkte seine Umarmung.   
  
„Ich will aber nicht. 1. habe ich Angst das was passiert, wenn ich dich loslasse, denn man weiß ja nie was hier alles für Gefahren lauern und 2. fühle ich mich, hier bei dir, viel zu wohl." Und um SEINE Worte zu verdeutlichen, schlang er, zu Gokus Leidwesen, auch noch seine Beine um diesen. das muss man sich mal bildlich vorstellen ´g   
  
Nun war Goku völlig am Ende. ´Ach du Schande was ist denn mit dem los? Zuerst wirft er sich, freudestrahlend, mir um den Hals und erzählt mir was von einer ´blutrünstigen´ Fliege, einer rettenden Bulma und bestimmt mich zu seinem Beschützer. Dann bitte ich ihn, mich loszulassen, worauf er sich an mich schmiegt, sagt er fühle sich bei mir viel zu wohl und schlingt nun auch noch seine Beine um mich... Im Moment habe ich jedoch ein anderes Problem... und zwar ist mir HEIß, schrecklich HEIß....MIST was soll ich nur machen? Ich muss mich irgendwie abkühlen, aber mit Vegeta im Schlepptau geht das schlecht.´ „Vegeta ist dir auch so warm wie mir?" Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf nach oben und schaute in Gokus Augen.   
  
„Nein! Warum denn?" – „Äh... ich wollte einfach mal so fragen "!" – „Ach so!", und damit kuschelte Vegeta sich wieder an Goku. ´Oh man! Wenn er mich nicht gleich loslässt, dann kippe ich hier noch um.´ Langsam stieg in Goku Panik auf. Krampfhaft versuchte er einen Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage zu finden, bis er eine Idee hatte...  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt  
  
Kommis sind immer erwünscht freu 


End file.
